my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max & Ruby is a 2002 American animated preschool television series produced by 9 Story Entertainment (now becomes 9 Story Media Group in 2014.) Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * sound ideas splat cartoon pie in face splat (herd once in Max’s mudpie max gives thanks and Max’s mud bath * Bad egg (herd once in Max’s breakfast) * * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Door Open and Close (season 3 onwards) * hollywoodedge wet splats various crt052101 (herd once in max gives thanks and Max’s birthday) * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057903 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 * Hollywoodedge, Blow Dryer Turn On Dry PE165201 (Heard once in "Ruby's Beauty Shop") * Hollywoodedge, Bubbles Gurgling Up PE052701 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Camp Out.") * Hollywoodedge, Car Skid Short Medium TE047102 (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Hollywoodedge, Dogs Small Dog Barks TE014001 (Heard often in "Max's Dominoes" used for Yappy Puppy.) * Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 * Hollywoodedge, Fast Swish CRT053905 * Hollywoodedge, Federal Air Horn Sire PE080701 (Mainly heard for Max's firetruck.) * Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Max's Halloween.") * Hollywoodedge, Home Doorbell Classi PE192101 (Heard once in "Max's Castle", in a low pitch.) * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet" and "Ruby's Homerun.") * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard twice in "Max and Ruby's Big Finish!") * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 (Heard once in "Fireman Max.") * Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer SirenC CT061801 (First siren, heard once in the intro.) * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard once in "Ruby's Big Win") * Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Ruby's Tent.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistleup 6 Var AC010101 * Hollywoodedge, Squeaky Old Wood Scre PE182001 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 (Heard once in "Grandma's Birthday.") * NELVANA STOMACH GROWL (Heard once in "Max's Fireflies" when Louise's stomach growls.) * Sound Ideas, BABY - LAUGHING, HUMAN 02 * Sound Ideas, BAT - BAT SCREECHES, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Ruby's Penny Carnival.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CHICKEN - SINGLE CHICK PEEPING, ANIMAL (Heard various times in "Max's Easter Parade.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW CALLS, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BIRD, GOOSE - CANADA GOOSE: CALLS, GEESE, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Max's Halloween.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Max's Halloween.") * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet", "Ruby's Horn of Plenty", and "Ruby's Autograph.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop", "Max Says Goodbye", "The Princess and the Marbles", "Go to Sleep Max" and 'Max's Parachute.") * Sound Ideas, BODYFALL, HUMAN - BODYFALL ON WOOD 02 (Series 4000) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE (Heard twice in "Max Says Goodbye.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard in "Ruby Flies a Kite" and "Max Whistles") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING (Heard once in "Max Says Goodbye.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 (Heard often in "Max's Froggy Friend," "Max's Pretend Friend," and "The Froggy Prince", and heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 02 * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PAT'S BILP * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet", "Max's Parachute" and "Max and the Space Alien.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, BOTTLE, LIQUOR - REMOVE CORK, SLOW, POP 03 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT 02 (Heard once in "Ruby's Real Cinderella.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS (Heard once in "Ruby's Roller Skates", "Super Max's Cape", "Grandma's Surprise" and "Max and Priya.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LARGE CORK POP 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP (Heard once in "Grandma's Birthday" and "Max and the Space Alien.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 (Heard once in "Ruby's Big Case.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP (Heard once in "Grandma's Birthday" and "Max's Parachute.") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet.") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - WARBLY SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard only in Season 6.) * Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 (Heard often in "Max Drives Away", "Max's Pretend Friend" and "Ruby's Easter Bonnet.") * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Surprise Ruby", "Ruby's Jigsaw Puzzle", "Ruby's Tai Chi", "Lights, Camera, Ruby!", "Max and Ruby Give Thanks" and twice in "Max and Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin" and "Emperor Max's New Suit") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD (Heard in "Max's Preschool") * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - BABOO ZIP DOWN * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - GLASS CHIMES RIPPLE * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BELL GLISS UP 01/Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - UP GLISS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 * Sound Ideas, PARTY, HORN - ONE BLOW, NOISEMAKER 01 (Heard often in "Max's New Year.") * Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, MEDIUM 01 (Heard once in "Ruby's Birthday Present", "Ruby's Hula Hoop", "The Princess and the Marbles" and "Max's Candy Apple.") * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK AND SLIDE (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Ruby's Good Neighbor Report" and "Ruby's Birthday Present.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - PIP POP (2nd pop heard once in "Max's Easter Parade.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop" and "Max Says Goodbye.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 (Heard once in "Max Says Goodbye" and "Max Says Hello.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT ("Heard in "Bunny Hopsctoch", "Ruby's Real Cinderella". "The Princess and the Marbles", "Max Says Goodbye", and "Max's Mudpie") * Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN, OLD, ALARM, DIGIFFECTS * Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - RUBBING SQUEAKS * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING (Heard twice in "Max's Worm Cake" and often in "Max's Bath.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - TWISTING AND RUBBING (Heard often for Max's boots in "Max's Rainy Day.") * Sound Ideas, STRETCH, ROPE - STRETCHING ROPE CREAK, LONG * Sound Ideas, SWITCH, PULL - SWITCH WITH PULL CHAIN: FAST PULL * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/SHORT * Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG/MEDIUM/SHORT * Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 * Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP (Heard twice in "Go to Sleep Max" and once in "Conductor Max") * Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - SAM'S DRIPS (8th drip heard once in "Max's Rainy Day.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop" and "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "Ruby's Hula Hoop" and "Max Says Hello", and heard twice in "Super Max's Cape" and "Max Says Goodbye.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP (Heard once in "Ruby's Birthday Party.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK FIDDLE ZIP UP, HIGH * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once in "Super Max's Cape.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 (H-B) (Heard once in "Max & Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP (Heard once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet.") Image Gallery * Max & Ruby/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Good TV Shows Category:TV Ratings: TV-Y Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 Category:Shows That Use Screams 7 Woman Three Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 Category:Shows That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, YELL - PAINFUL YELL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Shows That Don't Use Gto Mix Revs Peel Out Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Shows That Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Screams 5 Man InsaneT